


I'll Keep You Company

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Oblivious Lydia, Valentine's Day, background Stiles/Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College!au where Lydia is so busy studying that she misses the fact that it's Valentine's Day. And that the cute guy working at the library is asking her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep You Company

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Damn it. Where was that pencil? She _knows_ she brought the red pencil. She used it ten minutes ago. Or maybe it was twenty. The point is that she had it with her, but now it’s gone.

Lydia shoves all her books to the side, checks under the table, in her bag, but the pencil seems to have vanished. She’s going to have to rewrite all the notes she made in red in another colour. She takes a deep breath and starts putting everything back the way it was before her frantic search.

‘You look like you could use this.’

A take-away cup of coffee is set in front of her. A muffin is holding it company. She looks up at the bestower of caffeine and little cakes. It’s Jordan Parrish, a Criminology Major who helps out at the library.

‘Thank you.’

‘You okay? You look a little freaked.’

‘I can’t find my red pencil. I need it for my notes. I’m going to have to redo most of these if I don’t find it.’

Jordan sits down across from her. He takes a sip of his own coffee and points to his head.

‘You think I’m crazy?’

He shakes his head with a smile.

‘No. I meant that the pencil’s in your hair. You used it to make a bun.’

‘Oh. Thank you. Again.’

‘You’re welcome.’

Lydia takes a bite out of the muffin and groans. She hadn’t realized she was this hungry. She quickly takes another bite and washes it down with a some coffee.

‘How long have you been here?’

‘An hour, maybe,’ Lydia says, shrugging her shoulders. She’s not entirely sure. She tends to lose track of time when she’s working on math. It’s so easy for her to get lost in the numbers.

Jordan raises his eyebrows. ‘You’ve been here at least two hours. You came in before I did.’

Checking her watch, she realizes he’s right. She’s been studying for almost three hours straight. No wonder she’s hungry.

‘Good thing I made you have a break then,’ Jordan grins.

They talk for a little while. Lydia is always amazed at how easy their conversations are. Guys like him, the cute ones, she mostly uses them as a distraction, not as a friend.

Because they are friends. Or at the very least study-break buddies. Meaning that whenever Jordan’s working, he spends his breaks with her, to make sure she has a break too.

‘Shouldn’t you get back to work?’ Lydia asks when his customary half hour is up.

‘I should.’ Jordan starts to leave, but stops and turns. ‘Hey, Lydia? You going to be working here all night?’

She shakes her head. ‘I’ll be going back to my dorm in a little while. My roommate’s going to be out and I have a paper due next week.’

‘Do you want some company? We could get some dinner.’

‘No, but thank you.’

‘Right. Well, good luck,’ he nods and disappears between the stacks.

Lydia frowns after him. Was that disappointment on his face? He probably just feels bad for her, having to stay in on a Saturday night doing homework.

~

An hour later and Lydia decides to pack everything up. Her stomach rumbles and she shoves everything into her bag. She’ll get a pizza on the way back and eat while working.

She waves at Jordan on the way out. He’s sitting behind the check-out desk, using a marker on one of his psychology books. He waves backs distractedly.

Lydia pulls her hat over her ears and her scarf a little tighter around her neck. They expected snow for tonight and she has no intention of getting sick. She has a GPA to maintain.

She pushes against the entrance door. It’s not budging. She pushes again, using all of her weight.

‘Damn it.’

She looks through the little window in the door. There’s a thick layer of snow lying against it. And it’s getting thicker.

Lydia walks back to where Jordan is studying. The guy appears to be well build, maybe he can open it.

‘Hey,’ she greets him.

‘Hey.’

‘There’s a snowdrift against the door. I can’t open it.’

‘You want me to try?’ Jordan asks, putting down his book.

‘Please.’

But even with both of them throwing their weight against the door, it’s not budging

‘Were snowed in,’ Jordan says. ‘I’ll make some calls. See if I can find out how long it will take before someone can get us out.’

When he comes back after only a few minutes, the look on Jordan’s face isn’t very promising.

‘It’ll take a couple of hours. We’re the only two here and the library isn’t a priority.’

Lydia sighs. Well, that’s her plans for tonight ruined. Her stomach rumbles again. It’s very loud in the silent building. She blushes a little and peeks at her friend.

‘Come on,’ he says with a smile. ‘There’s food in the staffroom. There are a TV and a couch as well. We can wait there.’

~

They’re eating grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner, and have chocolates for dessert. There’s a romantic comedy on the TV. It’s not _The Notebook_ , but Lydia’s kind of enjoying it.

Or maybe it’s the company.

They haven’t talked much, but it’s not awkward. They’re just being silent, _together._

The thought of going out with Jordan isn’t new. But after that look on his face this afternoon, it’s a little more persistent. And it wouldn’t be a date to distract her. She likes the thought of her and Jordan being more than friends, cuddling on the couch, playing footsie while studying, maybe have library sex.

Looking back, he might have tried to ask her out that afternoon, but she was too distracted to notice at the time, already thinking of her Physics paper, and blew him off. She’s not sure he’ll try again. He doesn’t seem like the guy who would push for a yes, once he’s gotten a no.

She rips off a piece of her sandwich and puts it in her mouth. Chewing slowly, she lets the repetitive motion start up the cogwheels in her head.

Who says Jordan has to be the one to ask _her_ out? She’s a grown woman. This is the twenty-first century. She can ask him out.

She turns and takes a deep breath. Which she breaths out in an impatient huff, when her phone rings.

‘Stiles,’ she answers it, sounding a little angry. He really has the worst timing.

_‘Hey, Lyds. I thought I’d check up on you. Half the city’s stuck because of the snow.’_

‘Unfortunately, I’m one of them.’

_‘Really? You okay? Are you some place warm?’_

The concern in Stiles’ voice makes her forgive him the bad timing.

‘I’m fine. I’m still at the library.’

_‘Oooh. You there with Cute-Librarian?’_

‘Yes.’

_‘You guys alone?’_

She knows there’s an eyebrow wiggle being performed at the other end.

‘Yes.’

_‘In that case I’m going to hang up and leave you to it.’_

‘Wait,’ she says quickly, before he can break the connection. ‘How’d your date with Derek go? Wasn’t tonight supposed to be some special thing?’

_‘It went great. We’re just catching our breath for round two_ ,’ Stiles smirks. She can’t see it, but she knows him well enough to know it’s there. ‘ _So this Valentine’s Day was a great success.’_

‘It’s Valentine’s Day?’

She can see Jordan shift in his seat from the corner of her eye.

_‘Yeah. Has all that math finally melted your brain? I thought you were made of stronger stuff, Martin.’_

‘I have to go.’

She hangs up the phone without waiting for a goodbye. Stiles will understand.

She looks at Jordan, scrutinizing him, waiting for him to turn towards her. She needs eye contact for this.

It doesn’t take long for him to give in and turns to towards her, eyebrows raised in question.

‘You were going to ask me out,’ Lydia says. She knows it’s a little blunt, but in these cases it’s best to make sure there are no miscommunications. She doesn’t want them to end up like Derek and Stiles, pining for each other for years before one of them finally makes a move.

‘I was, but you’re clearly not interested,’ he says. ‘It’s fine.’

It’s not fine, though. She can see the disappointment in his face. It hurts a little to know she put it there.

Lydia climbs onto his lap and grabs his startled looking face with both hands. She brings her face closer to his, slowly, and places a small kiss on his lips.

‘But I am interested,’ she whispers.

The smile she receives for that, is wide and blinding.

‘So,’ she continues. ‘My plans for this evening fell through. Do you have any ideas how I can fill all those empty hours?’

‘The mythology section has to be reorganized. You wanna help?’ Jordan suggests deadpan.

Huffing, she hits him in the shoulder and makes to move off his lap. But Jordan holds on to her legs, sliding his hands up.

‘Or, we can watch _Charade_ and finish off this box of chocolates.’

She does move off his lap this time, but only to grab the heart-shaped box from the table. When she sits back down next to him, Jordan tucks her into his side and places a kiss on her forehead.

She looks down at the box in her lap and a thought pops into her head.

‘Did you buy me these?’

‘Maybe,’ Jordan answers, popping one of the sweets into his mouth.

‘Thank you,’ she smiles.

Jordan’s definitely going to distract her. She should be freaking out about the paper she isn’t writing, but all she feels is contentment.

‘You’re welcome.’

She cuddles in a little closer. She hopes he’ll be distracting her for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
